Le Fleuriste, le Tueur et le Limier
by Nauss
Summary: UA, rencontre alternative - John est fleuriste, et il aime sa boutique. Mais quand il est vingt-et-une heures cinquante-huit minutes et qu'il est à ça de fermer, il maudit les deux nouveaux clients qui ont l'idée pendable d'entrer dans son magasin. - Fic d'anniversaire pour ma formidable Flo'w Tralala !


Coucou les gens !

Je ne pensais pas publier à nouveau quelque chose si vite, puis il se trouve que ça a été l'anniversaire de ma très chère Flo'w Tralala il y a deux jours. Alors, avec deux jours de retard, je te souhaite un magnifique anniversaire, ma toute belle ! Cette fic est pour toi *coeurs*

Merci, d'abord, pour vos reviews et vos nombreux favoritages sur les derniers chapitres de _Bonjour, John :_ **Sana, odea, Joyce Ann, Ellis Ravenwood, , PetitPentagram, Liseron, aakaraly maariigul, Elie, Mimi Kitsune, Titou Douh, Dearlock, Mana, KaraDraven, Louisana, Rik-Rak, Electre, Adalas, laylou-miimi** et **Cleca 51** , de l'amour éternel pour vos mots :) La suite est toujours en cours d'écriture, hé hé !

Merci à **NALOU de mon coeur** pour son prompt et sa bêta sur cette nouvelle histoire ! Plein de câlins et tellement d'amour.

 **Et pour vous autres, l'histoire !**

* * *

Le Fleuriste, le tueur et le limier

.

« Et voilà madame ! Est-ce que je vous mets une petite carte ?

\- Oui, s'il vous plaît… Une de vos violettes, là, elle ira parfaitement avec les lys.

\- Vous avez tout-à-fait raison ! Tenez. Et votre monnaie. »

John sent son sourire disparaître de son visage dès que la porte se ferme sur le dos de sa cliente dans le _dling-dling_ caractéristique qui rythme ses journées comme un battement de cœur rassurant – et irritant à cette heure-ci. Pas qu'il soit hypocrite avec les personnes qui viennent acheter ses fleurs, hein. Juste qu'à vingt-et-une heure et des tas de moutons de poussière, il a l'impression que ses sourires sont plus crispés qu'autre chose. Bordel, il aime son petit commerce et il a découvert que rester ouvert jusqu'à vingt-deux heures les vendredis et samedis soirs, c'est drainer tous les gens qui se rappellent au dernier moment le repas chez untel et les fleurs à amener par courtoisie, mais qu'est-ce qu'il voudrait rentrer chez lui et se _coucher_ ! Heureusement qu'il n'est pas ouvert le dimanche, parce que, mince, ça serait beaucoup trop dur. Allez, plus que quelques minutes, et il aura un week-end relatif de trente-six heures devant lui – dont dix-huit passées à dormir mais, eh ! il faut savoir profiter de son lit quand on en a l'occasion.

En tout cas, c'est assez satisfaisant de voir que son chiffre d'affaires a sensiblement progressé depuis que cet article est paru la semaine dernière dans le _Daily Times_. Les lecteurs du quotidien ont apparemment saisi l'idée d'acheter leurs fleurs au dernier moment, et si ça continue comme ça, John se demande s'il n'aura pas besoin d'un employé pour l'assister et tenir avec lui son magasin tendrement nommé _Roses du Monde. Ce_ qui voudrait dire que la boutique marche bien, et ça c'est cool. En plus, la journaliste ont eu la délicatesse de tourner la possibilité d'acheter un bouquet tard quand on a oublié de le faire avant comme « une garantie que vos fleurs seront de la meilleure fraîcheur au moment où vous les offrirez, à peine quelques minutes après les avoir achetées, » alors c'est encore meilleur pour l'image.

Bon, c'est à vrai dire le seul côté positif de l'article, en vérité, parce que sinon c'est plutôt plat en terme de style, quand les informations ne sont pas purement et simplement erronées/extrapolées. Parce que, non, il n'a pas quarante ans, _merci_ , il a encore huit années à survivre avant d'en arriver là ; et non, il n'a _jamais_ évoqué la question de son orientation sexuelle avec la fille absolument insupportable qui l'a interrogée – une Quelque Chose Riley dont il ne se souvient que comme d'une rousse avec des formes, honte à lui, et de la journaliste blasée typique, celle qui ne pensait monter sur la capitale pour son travail et finir par interroger le péquenaud du coin passionné par ses roses. Mais il semblerait qu'un fleuriste dans Soho est forcément gay pour le petit monde des médias. C'est vendeur, apparemment, de miser sur la _Ouvrez-les-guillemets_ communauté LGBT + sympathisants à la Cause, _fermez les guillemets_. Vendeur pour le journal, hein. Pas pour le fleuriste en question.

Non, le fleuriste a plutôt eu à gérer des hommes en rut apparemment convaincus que si John en est venu à parler de ses préférences sexuelles dans un journal – _Mais j'en ai jamais parlé, bordel !_ \- c'est qu'il a envie de trouver chaussure à son pied. Où 'chaussure' signifierait 'anus', et 'pied', 'pénis'. A quelques lettres, c'est presque ça, et vu la subtilité de ses assaillants des derniers jours, John ne voit pas pourquoi il devrait déployer la sienne pour maintenir une métaphore qui ne titillerait pas les mœurs.

Quoi qu'il en soit, en plus de clients réels plus nombreux, s'est également posée la question de dragueurs invétérés, lourds et qui ne lui ont rien acheté pour finir. Perte de temps abyssale. Et John s'est posé la question d'investir dans un vigile, plutôt que dans un autre vendeur comme employé. Sérieusement, si encore il avait été le beau gosse du coin… Mais à trente-deux ans et des brouettes, des cernes façon « valises de vingt-trois kilos bourrées pour ne pas payer un surplus à l'aéroport, » et des cheveux ternes, couleur de cendre, il ne comprend même pas l'insistance de ceux qui auraient pu s'être fait avoir par la photo en noir et blanc.

Heureusement, à partir de vingt-et-une heures, les crevards ont tendance à aller chercher leur pitance ailleurs, surtout quand John montre de plus en plus les dents avec le sourire pas dans le bon sens et que, de gentil petit fleuriste, il commence à laisser ressortir son côté moins tendre. Tout en visage froid, yeux assassins et muscles tendus. Il n'y en a aucun qui a fait l'erreur de prendre ça pour une parade nuptiale, jusqu'à maintenant, et ça tombe plutôt bien. La peur est la réaction la plus saine à admettre face à un John Watson sur le point de se mettre en colère.

En tout cas, là, il n'y a pas un chat dans la boutique et John se demande sincèrement s'il ne devrait pas fermer avec un quart d'heure d'avance. Ça s'appelle _une mauvaise idée pour les affaires_ parce qu'un client dans le besoin qui trouverait son magasin fermé à dix heures moins cinq signifierait un client insatisfait et, potentiellement, une descente aux enfers _made in_ réseaux sociaux. La joie des commentaires et avis sur internet. Il est le premier à s'y référer pour le reste de sa vie, alors il ne va pas cracher sur leur existence, mais le jour où il était débordé et n'a pas pu répondre à trois coups de fils dans la journée (sur une vingtaine, bordel) et que c'est tombé sur le même mec les trois fois, le type a écrit un commentaire négatif sur _Insérez la plateforme de référencement appropriée_ et John est certain d'avoir senti un coup de mou dans sa clientèle, les semaines suivantes.

D'un autre côté, accueillir un nouveau client à vingt-et-une heure cinquante-cinq, ça veut dire risquer de ne le voir sortir que vingt minutes plus tard, s'il veut une composition particulière, et devoir fermer boutique après. Veille de week-end signifiant tri à faire parmi les fleurs qui ne passeront pas deux nuits, une partie de la compta à réaliser pour s'avancer et… _Argh._ Ce dépit, bordel. Bon, il va commencer par les commandes pour la semaine prochaine, ça sera déjà ça de fait.

Voilà. Ca, c'est productif. Pas passionnant, on est d'accord, et il bâille, mais c'est positif.

Ok. On en est à ce fameux vingt-et-une heures cinquante-huit où il ne va plus y avoir de clients, il le _sait_ , alors il va éteindre son ordinateur, comme ç-

 _Dling-dling !_

Eh merde.

Non.

NON.

Fermer les yeux un quart de seconde avant d'adresser un sourire sans doute un peu dépité, certes, au nouveau venu, essayer de ranimer l'ordinateur avant qu'il ne s'arrête parce que bien sûr, John a cliqué sur le pitit bouton _off_ juste avant que la clochette ne sonne et que la machine est tellement vieille qu'il lui faut en moyenne cinq véritables minutes entières pour s'éteindre – et le double pour se rallumer. Non, ce n'est pas dans un vendeur ni dans un vigile que John doit investir, en vrai, mais dans un ordinateur digne de ce nom. Le genre qui a des ports USB2 parce qu'il aurait été créé à l'époque où cette technologie existait déjà. Oui, il a échappé à la disquette de peu.

BREF. Monsieur l'Importun a intérêt à ne pas être un vautour en quête de coup dans les chaussettes – ou comment filer la métaphore podale jusqu'au bout – qui croirait en la toute-puissance de la fin de service comme un coup de baguette (magique) qui ferait dire oui à tout à John.

Quoique.

Quand John voit le type qui vient d'entrer, pourquoi pas.

En vrai, non. Il est épuisé, Il a mal au genou, mal à l'épaule – foutu reste de blessure – et il n'a juste pas envie, là, après sa journée de boulot et sa semaine trop longue, de se faire prendre ou vice-versa – ouais, il a définitivement mis la subtilité sur _off_ , le politiquement correct peut aller se faire foutre, lui aussi. Mais pour le principe, un type comme ça, ça ne se refuse pas. Pas beaucoup plus grand que lui, habillé pseudo-décontract-ça-se-voit-bien-trop-que-ton-jean-et-ta-chemise-remontée-aux-coudes-coûtent-ce-que-je-me-fais-en-un-mois-avant-même-que-l'URSSAF-me-saigne, cheveux mi-longs, châtain clair et lisses astucieusement attachés en une courte queue haute, visage de celui qui _sait_ que les regards reviennent le détailler par réflexe après l'avoir rapidement aperçu du coin de l'œil.

Soit très exactement le type de mecs que John ne peut pas blairer. Mais, eh, pour la baise, on ne demande pas au type d'avoir l'air intelligent.

… En y réfléchissant, John a peut-être un peu plus les crocs qu'il ne veut bien l'admettre. Ce n'est pas comme si sa dernière copine s'était barrée il y dix mois parce que la boutique marchait de mieux en mieux et qu'il y consacrait de plus en plus de son temps. Et qu'il n'a pas cherché à la remplacer par qui que ce soit ensuite, bien conscient que ses horaires ne sont définitivement _pas_ compatibles avec une notion de couple épanoui pour le moment. Tant pis, il a des priorités, et ne pas laisser le chantage du « laisse tomber les fleurs, si ça te prend autant de temps, ou c'est moi qui te laisse tomber » l'a plus fait fuir qu'autre chose en même temps que ça l'a un petit peu détruit. Alors maintenant, construire sa vie et se construire lui-même avant de construire quelque chose avec quelqu'un, ça lui semble mieux. Et, merde, ok il a trente-deux ans, mais il revendique le droit de s'être cherché jusque-là et d'avoir mis le temps à trouver quelque chose qui lui plaît. Y'a pas d'âge pour trouver sa voie. Et tous les _Oui mais quand t'étais prof de sport, t'avais plus de temps libre quand même_ du monde ne le feront pas changer d'avis.

Pour en revenir au sujet principal, et au type présentement devant lui plutôt que de repenser à celle qui a un peu piétiné son cœur il y a quelques mois, John est à deux doigts de faire du bouche-à-bouche à son pc pour le ranimer plus vite, mais comme il sait que ce n'est pas exactement comme ça que fonctionne une machine, il décide à la place de saluer son nouveau client.

« Bonsoir monsieur ! Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

\- Je viens pour des fleurs. »

 _Oh bah dites donc, ça tombe plutôt bien, ça._ Sourire sans montrer qu'on prend le client pour un crétin et qu'on n'a qu'une envie, qu'il dégage, c'est mieux. Ah, oui, parce que ce n'est pas parce qu'il a un physique de tombeur que John compte tomber, en vrai. Il est complètement frustré d'être toujours là à – ah, oui – vingt deux heures pile, en sachant très bien qu'il n'est pas sorti de l'auberge. Même si la vue est plus agréable que prévu, Monsieur l'Importun a tout du type qui n'a jamais mis un pied chez un fleuriste et qui ne sait pas quelles fleurs il veut. Alors autant aller à l'essentiel et essayer de le guider dans la bonne direction (celle de la sortie) :

« Il m'en reste pas mal, vous avez de la chance ! Vous souhaitez des fleurs en pots ou un bouquet ?

\- En… euh… en bouquet, j'imagine. »

Ne _pas_ soupirer d'impatience.

« Si vous voulez bien m'accompagn- »

 _Diling-diling_.

…

Oh foutredieu.

Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas sauté sur le petit panneau au bout de la chaînette accroché à la porte, qui dit _Fermé_ quand on le retourne ? _Pourquoi_ il n'a pas pensé qu'un autre abruti viendrait à vingt-deux heures _pile_ acheter ses fleurs un samedi soir ? Comment ne s'est-il pas souvenu qu'une entité céleste le hait quelque part et a apparemment décidé d'abattre son courroux sur lui en le faisant quitter à minuit aujourd'hui ?

Bieeeeeeeen. Sourire commercial, parce qu'il faut, on se tourne vers le nouveau venu – _Pourquoi, bordel !?_ \- et… on bugue.

Des boucles noires qui tranchent net sur le blanc laiteux de sa peau, comme sa chemise violet foncé – John est sûr que cette couleur porte un nom, mais c'est pas vraiment son rayon… quoiqu'il y a de la couleur et de l'irisé de la _lochroma hybrid_ violette – ouverte aux premiers boutons, son pantalon de costume noir. Un corps fin tout en longueur, John est sûr qu'il devra lever les yeux pour lui parler, tout-à-l'heure, et c'est quelque chose qu'il aime _bien_. Surtout, il pourra alors détailler de façon à peu près discrète ses traits qui ont l'air _si_ particuliers. Et si ce type a l'air de rayonner de quelque chose, c'est d'une aura d'énergie et d'yeux bleus perçants d'intelligence plutôt que de l'assurance que le monde entier le trouve beau, c'est évident.

Surtout, c'est un type qui ne lui est pas inconnu. Et pour cause, il est passé à la boutique ce matin. John n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler quelqu'un de physionomiste, mais s'il existait un pays des visages qui ne s'oublient pas, celui-là en serait le drapeau. Le fait que, bon, en plus, l'homme qui le porte lui a posé des questions en rapport avec _tout_ dans son magasin sauf les fleurs – genre issues de secours, comptes, alarme, rideau de fer, tout un tas de choses qui ne concernent que John et ses assurances, quoi – aide à ce qu'il se souvienne de lui. John a failli céder quand la voix grave-frissons et assurée a soudain perdu de sa force et transfiguré l'individu face à lui qui a alors oublié toute sa prestance pour le supplier de répondre parce que « Je suis contrôleur d'assurances mais j'ai oublié mes papiers pour vous le prouver et je vais me faire virer parce que c'est déjà arrivé avant et, ah bon, vous n'avez pas reçu de courrier indiquant qu'un contrôle prochain aurait lieu et vous ignoriez que ce genre de choses se faisait ? »

Quoi qu'il en soit, la raison pour laquelle ce type apparaît un samedi soir alors que John est à deux doigts de fermer, que ça serait théoriquement déjà le cas si un client n'était pas intervenu et que le grand brun lui a posé à peu près toutes les questions possibles et imaginables sur la sécurité du magasin met John dans un état d'hyper vigilance assez instantanément. Et il sursaute presque quand :

« Hem hem, fait Monsieur l'Importun, Premier du Nom. Mes fleurs. »

Oh, il a l'air contrarié. Quelqu'un est visiblement pressé de sortir de la boutique, tout compte fait. Parce que ce n'est pas du « eh oh, je suis là, arrête de le reluquer et regarde-moi à la place, je suis beau je te rappelle. » C'est du « Bon, j'en ai marre d'être ici, il faut que je me casse. »

Alors John s'excuse d'un sourire au client suspect qui vient d'arriver – parce que tout étrange que soit la situation, il ne veut pas risquer de perdre une vente pour cause de PTSD mal placé – et se tourne vers celui qu'il était sur le point de servir. Du coin de l'œil, cependant, il ne peut s'empêcher d'observer les moindres faits et gestes du brun qui, à n'en pas douter, fait semblant de regarder des lys tout en épiant lui aussi de leur côté. Pas bon.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez m'en dire plus sur l'occasion pour laquelle vous souhaitez acheter des fleurs ? C'est pour offrir, pour vous, pour des hôtes ? Plutôt neutre ou romantique ?

\- Vous savez quoi, en fait je ne suis plus sûr d'avoir besoin de fleurs, je vais peut-être juste vous laisser tranquille, il est tard…

\- Il n'y a pas de problème, je viens de rallumer mon ordinateur, sourit le blond, parce qu'en vrai, quitte à être là, autant que ça ne soit pas pour rien, et puis comme ça il peut faire un geste pour montrer le comptoir et voir que le brun s'en est rapproché et qu'il y a définitivement _quelque chose_ qui ne va pas, tous les sens de John sont en alerte, bordel, heureusement que le sécateur est à portée de main et, non, sa psy ne serait certainement pas contente si elle était dans sa tête en cet instant. Si vous avez quelques minutes je suis certain qu'on arrivera à ce que vous voulez. On peut regarder les compositions déjà faites, si vous voulez gagner du temps. »

Coup d'œil anxieux d'Importun Châtain vers Individu Suspect, et _ça_ , John ne se l'explique pas. Ils se connaîtraient ? Le premier ne voudrait pas acheter des fleurs devant le second ? Des ex, ou l'un attiré par l'autre ? Ou rien à voir...

« Non, non, c'est bon, ça va aller. Ce n'est pas urgent, je voulais juste voir l'intérieur de la boutique, je repasserai quand j'aurai vraiment besoin de quelque chose. Désolé de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps.

\- Très bien, comme vous voudrez, acquiesce le blond avec une mine compréhensive pour cacher le _Tu m'as fait perdre mon temps, en effet, ET à cause de toi un autre client est arrivé alors que je pourrais être à quelques minutes de partir, là, alors c'est officiel : je te hais._ Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée, monsieur. »

L'autre s'en va sans rien répondre, à pas rapides vers la sortie.

Et c'est _là_ que John ne comprend plus rien. A part qu'il avait raison de croire que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Parce qu'Individu Suspect n'attend pas qu'Importun Châtain ait fait deux pas avant de se mettre à courir dans sa direction pour tenter de le tacler. Et non seulement c'est en soi quelque chose que John n'a jamais vu dans son magasin de fleurs, mais le fait que les deux types se transforment soudain en pros du combat rajoute encore de l'irréel à la situation. Le châtain a tout juste évité l'attaque du brun mais ce dernier est entre lui et la sortie, et ils se sont engagés dans un échange de coups d'une violence franche qu'ils esquivent et parent avec autant d'assurance qu'ils les abattent à tour de rôle.

John hurle bêtement pour qu'ils s'arrêtent – parce que, _merci_ , mais vu la teneur du combat, s'il s'approche, il va se prendre une beigne perdue et ce n'est pas son entraînement qui va y changer quoi que ce soit – et vocifère quand Importun Châtain renverse un étal de fleurs pour le faire tomber sur son assaillant. Ce dernier fait un bond en arrière, évitant ainsi astucieusement le présentoir tueur dans un réflexe aussi impressionnant que gracieux, avant de perdre très lamentablement l'équilibre à cause d'une feuille égarée sur laquelle il a posé son talon – _ne porte pas plainte contre moi pour ça_ , prie John, très hors-propos – et se vautre en arrière dans les bouquets de roses.

Il y a de l'eau partout, des fleurs au milieu, et ça ferait joli sur le carrelage s'il y avait quelqu'un pour regarder. Sauf que le premier arrivé des clients de John vient de profiter de ce répit temporaire pour sortir une arme de poing de sa veste et, _bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il fout avec ça_ , et la pointe à présent droit sur la tête du client brun. Lequel, dans un instant où le temps semble suspendu pour tout le monde, le regarde avec un air absolument désemparé qui semble vouloir dire « Beh merde, ça ne se passe pas comme ça d'habitude » et qui ferait complètement fondre John si ce n'était pas à cause de lui que la moitié de son magasin est noyé sous les pétales et la flotte.

Ce qu'il y a de bien quand on est fleuriste, c'est que ses capacités de combat sont assez souvent sous-estimées. Encore plus quand on est un petit fleuriste blond. Et installé dans Soho. Parce que les préjugés ont la peau dure, et quand ceux-ci font penser qu'on habite dans ce coin du quartier, _donc_ qu'on est gay, _re-donc_ qu'on est faible (combo de clichés dans ta face), on est rarement considéré comme une menace.

Alors, quand John abat violemment son bras sur celui, tendu et qui tient l'arme, de l'individu subitement devenu le plus menaçant des deux, celui-ci n'a absolument rien vu venir et glapit comme un couillon en lâchant son joujou. Réflexe, John shoote dedans pour l'envoyer sous le comptoir, avant d'asséner un assez formidable coup de poing dans le sternum de son propriétaire.

Le type tombe à son tour en arrière et, manque cruel de pot pour lui, se cogne le crâne contre un présentoir en métal.

Et merde. _Et putain de bordel de merde._ John se sent paniquer absolument en priant pour que du sang ne se mêle pas à l'eau. C'est très joli aussi quand ce genre de choses arrive, volutes rouges qui s'épandent lentement dans le miroir fluide et transparent, mais déjà que John anticipe un dimanche passé à remettre sa boutique en état, il aimerait ne pas avoir à le vivre en plus au poste pour homicide involontaire. Surtout, il sait _un peu trop bien_ les répercussions qu'une blessure de ce genre peut avoir.

Mais non, une fois qu'il a attaché les chevilles et les poignets du type inconscient avec le ruban doré qu'il utilise pour faire des déco sur ses bouquets – en faisant plusieurs tours et plusieurs nœuds, parce que c'est pas des serflex et que le type a prouvé qu'il estdangereux - il voit que l'homme aura une très grosse bosse demain, mais qu'il n'est pas en train de saigner à mort avec des bouts de crâne et de cerveau par terre. Fiouf.

Mouvement à la lisière de son champ de vision, voix grave qui s'élève dans son dos, mais il ne prend certainement pas le temps d'écouter. Il se relève aussi vivement qu'il le peut, attrape le poignet du brun qui a eu l'imprudence de s'approcher à sa portée, et immobilise l'homme d'une clé de bras. Il n'attend pas que l'autre tente de se dégager et balaie ses pieds du sien. Son opposant du moment tombe à plat ventre, John pose immédiatement un genoux sur son dos et profite de la surprise et du souffle certainement coupé de l'homme sous lui pour le neutraliser à coup de ruban doré, lui aussi. Voilà, ça c'est du bon - et beau ! - travail, alors il se relève.

« Mais vous êtes _fou_? C'est _lui_ la menace ! Pas moi !

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je vendais des fleurs à un moment, puis que vous êtes entré et que tout est parti en couilles. Rien à foutre de qui est coupable.

\- C'est ridicule. Vous faites erreur. Je suis détective.

\- Ok. Et c'est pour une enquête que vous êtes venu ce matin m'extorquer des infos sur mes issues de secours et mon alarme ?

\- _Précisément !_ »

John le regarde, circonspect, alors que les yeux trop bleus du type le transpercent en même temps que l'homme essaie de changer de position, apparemment peu ravi d'être face contre carrelage plein de flotte. Le blond se masse l'épaule, distraitement, juste sur sa cicatrice. Bordel. Encore une raison pour ne plus taper des gens : il ne peut plus le faire sans être douloureux ensuite, maintenant. Puis il regarde les portes automatiques et va appuyer sur le bouton les empêchant de s'ouvrir. Au cas où. Avant de revenir au type à présent à genoux, fesses sur les mollets et mains toujours attachées dans le dos.

« Mouais. Si ça se trouve vous êtes complices l'un de l'autre et vous espériez m'avoir en engageant un combat pour me détourner de ma caisse.

\- Vous avez vu trop de films. Et ce serait la stratégie la plus mauvaise que j'aie jamais vu dans le milieu – et croyez-moi quand je vous dis que j'en ai vus, des malfrats stupides et malhabiles.

\- Super pour vous. J'appelle les flics. Si vous espériez échapper à ça, je vous détrompe tout de suite.

\- Le Yard. Parfait. Demandez Lestrade. »

Et il a l'air sérieux et de réellement trouver ça parfait, voit John dans un lever de sourcil interrogatif en même temps qu'il sort son portable de sa poche. Le mec dirait la vérité ? En même temps, à voir ses fringues, mis à part les éraflures dues aux épines des roses, il n'a pas l'air d'être du genre à braquer un petit fleuriste de quartier. Plutôt banques et bijouteries, pour pouvoir se payer une chemise comme celle qu'il vient de ruiner.

John ne demande pas Lestrade, quand quelqu'un répond enfin au 999. On lui assure juste que des agents vont venir très vite, après lui avoir fait répéter deux fois que, oui, il a mis les deux agresseurs hors d'état de nuire. Oui, il était tout seul.

Quand il raccroche, il jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Vingt-deux-heures quinze. Incroyable comme ce genre de choses peut passer rapidement alors qu'il se sent fatigué comme si trois heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que Monsieur l'Importun est entré.

Et, soudain, il se sent fébrile et il tente vainement de contrôler le tremblement dans ses mains et ses genoux. Il comptait commencer à ranger le bordel et éponger le sol, mais c'est finalement lui qui rejoint ce dernier, où il s'assied, dos au comptoir, et expire longuement en fermant les yeux.

Bien sûr. Il n'allait pas sortir de ça sans avoir des réminiscences de la dernière fois. Sinon ça ne serait pas drôle.

« Ooooh, intéressant, souffle celui de ses deux prisonniers qui est encore conscient. Technique de combat parfaite, habitude de la pratiquer, plus forcément maintenant, mais très clairement à une époque pas si lointaine ; réflexes impressionnants dans leurs caractères tant prompts que très pertinents, sang froid imparable. _Et pourtant_ , faiblesse après coup, malgré l'habitude. Que s'est-il passé, la dernière fois que vous avez utilisé vos habiletés de combat ? Quelque chose d'assez traumatisant pour vous mettre sur le qui-vive dès que je suis arrivé tout à l'heure – belle vigilance, au passage. D'assez traumatisant pour vous provoquer cette faiblesse après coup… Qui fait que vous n'avez plus l'habitude de vous battre aujourd'hui alors que c'était quelque chose de quotidien, il y a quelques mois… Mh, vous étiez instructeur de sports de combat, à l'époque, j'imagine ? Pas dans l'armée, c'est absolument visible, vous n'avez de toute façon pas la mentalité pour… Pas dans la police où les compétences de combat ne sont en gros jamais utilisées. Donc je valide pour instructeur de sport de combat… de self-défense aussi, puisque le but n'était pas de faire mal mais d'immobiliser ou d'étourdir suffisamment longtemps pour nous neutraliser. Bref. Revenons à votre traumat- Oh. Vous avez visiblement paniqué quand il a subi ce qui aurait pu être une blessure fatale. Avez-vous tué votre assaillant, la dernière fois ? »

John a rouvert les yeux depuis la première phrase, et a eu le temps de se demander si ce type allait s'arrêter de parler à un moment. Là, il le fixe, littéralement et métaphoriquement sur le cul, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. À la place, il cherche son souffle en se demandant soudain s'il a respiré depuis que l'autre a commencé à deviner sa vie. Ce que ce dernier n'a apparemment pas terminé de faire.

« Mh. Blessure à l'épaule certainement contractée dans cette rixe, de même que cette douleur qui vous fait boiter… Et donc traumatique, ce combat, encore une fois, car je ne suis par ailleurs pas certain que cette faiblesse dans votre genoux soit due à une quelconque atteinte de votre intégrité physique à ce niveau-là. »

Le type se tait à nouveau, et John le regarde bouche bée, encore. Individu-Suspect-mais-de-plus-en-plus-fascinant n'a pas fini son monologue sur une question, mais son regard signifie clairement « Dis-moi que j'ai raison. »

Alors John acquiesce seulement, un peu étourdi, et pas à cause de son PTSD.

« Dans quelle mesure ? demande le brun, apparemment très satisfait de lui-même. Je ne m'attends pas à avoir tout deviné parfaitement. »

John hésite. Et puis, après tout, vu ce que sait déjà ce type juste en l'ayant regardé, vraisemblablement, il peut bien lui dire le reste. Surtout qu'il a actuellement affaire à un homme attaché par des flots dorés et qui ne représente plus l'once d'une menace.

« J'étais instructeur de Krav maga. Version originelle, celle de combat de rue inventée en Israël, pas seulement l'aspect self-défense récupéré en occident. Et j'en ai eu besoin une fois, en vrai. Ça a mal tourné, j'ai eu le temps de recevoir un coup de couteau dans l'épaule. Et, non, je n'ai pas tué le mec en face de moi. Mais j'ai pas vu la pierre qui ressortait du mur derrière lui et il s'est fracassé le crâne dessus. Traumatisme crânien, pronostic vital engagé, coma, et état de quasi-légume au réveil. Même si je n'ai fait que me défendre pendant une agression, ça n'empêche pas de se sentir très très mal. Au final, après plusieurs mois de rééducation il a accompli une guérison assez miraculeuse, mais j'ai eu le temps d'être convaincu d'avoir gâché le reste de l'existence d'un individu.

\- C'est lui qui vous a attaqué, de ce que j'ai compris. Il était légitime de vous défendre.

\- Ça ne change rien. Je ne comptais pas lui fracasser le crâne à la base. Après ça, je n'ai plus franchement eu envie d'apprendre à des gens à se battre, si ça risquait de les mener à ça à cause d'une erreur de jugement. »

Le regard bleu est sur lui, et John se dit que la chemise du type, en vérité, est beaucoup trop collée à son torse à cause de l'eau au sol dans laquelle John l'a immobilisé pour l'attacher, plus tôt.

« Pourquoi vous avez sauté sur ce type ? demande le fleuriste, après quelques secondes d'un silence subi sous un regard un peu trop intense pour lui.

\- Parce qu'il comptait vous tuer.

\- … _Pardon_ ?

\- Enfin, plus après que je suis entré dans le magasin à mon tour. Mais c'était son but quand il est arrivé. Profiter du fait que vous étiez seul, après l'heure de la fermeture, sans personne qui vous attendait chez vous, donc avec tout le temps du monde devant lui pour se débarrasser de votre corps ensuite, comme il l'a fait avec ses autres victimes avant vous.

\- Ses autres victimes ?

\- Tueur en série.

\- Quoi ? Mais… pourquoi moi ?

\- Personne socialement isolée, physique semblable à celui des cadavres retrouvés les autres fois, gay aussi-

\- Je ne suis pas gay.

\- Âgé autour de la quarantaine-.

\- Je n'ai pas quarante ans !

\- … et qui finit de travailler suffisamment tard pour être une proie facile, de nuit. Là encore, vous correspondez au profil de ses victimes.

\- … Merde. Et vous saviez qui il était et vous l'avez suivi jusqu'ici ?

\- Non, je ne savais pas qui il était, mais je l'ai attendu ici. Il agit toujours pendant les week-ends sur Londres. Il travaille et vit hors de la capitale et n'y vient que pour ça.

\- Comment vous saviez qu'il allait s'attaquer à moi ? Je ne suis pas le seul commerçant à fermer tard…

\- J'ai lu le journal. Comme lui.

\- Putain. _L'article_ ?

\- Précisément. »

John se masse le front.

« Super, commente-t-il seulement. Répondre à cette journaliste est la pire idée que j'ai jamais eue. »

Il effectue à nouveau des petits mouvements concentriques sur sa cicatrice pour en taire les douleurs.

« Si vous le dites. En tout cas, vous avez permis d'arrêter un homme qui a assassiné sept individus ces derniers mois.

\- Vu comme ça…

\- Bien. Maintenant que nous avons tiré ça au clair, auriez-vous l'obligeance de me détacher ? De préférence avant que mes connaissances des forces de l'ordre arrivent...

\- Hein ? Ah, non.

\- … Vous ne me faites toujours pas confiance.

\- Si si, répond John très spontanément. Avant de froncer les sourcils : Bizarrement, je vous fais confiance. Mais vous avez foutu le bordel dans mon magasin. Et vous avez dit que j'ai quarante ans. C'est votre punition.

\- C'est… parfaitement puéril.

\- La ferme. C'est moi qui ai les ciseaux pour couper vos liens.

\- J'ai failli me faire tirer dessus ! Un peu de compassion.

\- Non, aucune. Vous n'avez absolument pas l'air affecté par la chose. Je m'appelle John, au passage.

\- Je sais.

\- Vous… commence John avant de réaliser. Ah, bien sûr, l'article. Et vous êtes ?

\- Sherlock Holmes. Détective consultant. Le seul au monde, et l'individu le plus intelligent que vous avez dû rencontrer dans votre vie.

\- Et le plus modeste aussi, j'imagine.

\- La modestie est un concept foncièrement hypocrite qui ne sert qu'à induire une paix sociale relative tout aussi hypocrite, sans rendre compte correctement de la réalité des choses. »

Ok, ça arrache un sourire à John. Un grand, même.

« _Vous_ êtes du genre modeste, » reprend cependant le brun – _Sherlock_ – et John ne sait pas s'il doit se sentir insulté ou pas, vu ce que le type vient de dire. Alors il ne répond rien et se contente de hausser les épaules, puisque ce n'est en plus pas spécialement vrai.

Des sirènes se font entendre au loin, et ils tournent tous les deux la tête vers la porte par réflexe. Cool, John va peut-être bientôt rentrer chez lui.

« Bien, votre carrosse va être avancé.

\- Je vous ai dit que je suis l'innocent, dans cette histoire. _Il_ voulait vous tuer. Je vous ai sauvé.

\- … Eh, oh, c'est vous qui avez été tenu en joue au bout d'un flingue il y a dix minutes, pas moi.

\- … Certes, _cependant,_ si je n'étais pas intervenu en entrant dans le magasin, il s'en serait pris à vous.

\- Comment en êtes-vous sûr, honnêtement ? Si ça se trouve, vous avez attaqué un client qui venait juste acheter ses fleurs tard.

\- Qui a souhaité partir dès qu'il a vu quelqu'un d'autre entrer ?

\- Il a changé d'avis.

\- _Armé_?

\- … Ok, ça ne joue pas en sa faveur.

\- Je ne suis pas un amateur, John. Si j'avais eu le moindre doute, je ne l'aurais pas attaqué. Cet homme se bat beaucoup trop bien pour un individu lambda et on sait qu'il a dominé un ancien militaire réformé avant de le tuer par balle, sans avoir cherché à l'étourdir avant. Beaucoup de points communs avec cet homme, non ? »

John hausse à nouveau les épaules. Parce que, ok, _peut-être_ que Sherlock Holmes n'a pas tort.

Il laisse cependant les sirènes hurlantes remplir le silence à sa place et se hisse hors de sa position fœtale contre le comptoir pour aller ouvrir aux agents qui sortent du fourgon garé juste devant sa vitrine. Il est profondément agacé quand l'un d'entre eux lève un sourcil en avisant son tablier vert. John avait légèrement oublié qu'il le portait. Il était redevenu instructeur de Krav maga dans sa tête, le temps de quelques minutes.

C'est un type grisonnant habillé en jeans-chemise qui lui demande, en même temps qu'il entre par les portes à nouveau ouvertes :

« C'est vous qui avez appelé ?

\- Oui. Il y a celui par terre, assommé – je n'ai pas pensé à appeler le SAMU, vous vous en êtes chargé ?

\- Oui, comme vous nous aviez dit que quelqu'un était inconscient…

\- Parfait. Son flingue est sous le comptoir. J'y ai pas touché, juste shooté dedans quand il l'a lâché.

\- « _Lâché_ » ?

\- … Quand je le lui ai fait lâcher, corrige John. Et il y a lui, là, qui dit s'appeler Sherlock Holmes et travailler pour vous.

\- Je ne travaille pas _pour_ eux, ils font appel à moi quand ils sont trop incompétents pour réaliser l'activité pour laquelle l'argent public est gâché dans leur salaire.

\- Donc vous travaillez pour eux quand ils ont besoin de vous. Enfin, s'il est réellement avec vous, demande John en s'adressant cette fois au policier.

\- Oui, je suis avec eux, répond Sherlock sur un ton exaspéré. Lestrade, si vous pouviez le lui dire, et que quelqu'un vienne me détacher, ce serait fantastique. »

Le dénommé Lestrade sourit en coin en observant Sherlock.

« Les nœuds dorés te vont bien.

\- Taisez-vous.

\- Très joli coup, monsieur Watson. Pour vos deux prises, je veux dire.

\- Je ne suis _pas_ une prise ! Je ne devrais même pas être attaché.

\- Vous avez attaqué gratuitement mon client. _Certes_ , il était armé et _apparemment_ il comptait me tuer, mais c'était parfaitement illégitime dans la situation. D'où je vous aurais laissé libre de vos mouvements ?

\- Pitié, je ne veux pas revivre cette discussion. Je ne suis pour _rien_ dans l'état de votre magasin, votre punition est ridicule. Lestrade ! Faites quelque chose ! »

Le sourire en coin du policier s'agrandit sensiblement.

« En fait, Sherlock, étant donné que je t'avais _dit_ de ne pas agir seul et de me prévenir quand tu comptais tenter quelque chose, je pense que quelques minutes de plus dans les rubans dorés ne te feront pas de mal. Histoire que tu retiennes la leçon. Le temps que monsieur Watson fasse sa déposition. »

Ok, John l'aime bien, ce type. Il sait qu'il a un sourire un peu trop grand sur le visage, étant donné la gravité réelle de la situation, mais l'expression outrée sur le visage de Sherlock est… oui, jouissive. Ça vaut presque le coup de devoir passer un dimanche à remettre son magasin en état, juste pour voir ça. Ouais, nan, en fait. Mais quand même.

Alors John répond aux questions posées par Lestrade pendant que ses quelques hommes prélèvent les preuves à prélever en lançant des regards amusés – et peut-être un peu plus cruels que la décence ne le voudrait – au détective qui fulmine en silence. Ce dernier ne sort de son mutisme que pour couper John quand ce dernier explique en une phrase qu'il a interrompu le combat puis immobilisé les opposants :

« John Watson a en réalité neutralisé le suspect en le désarmant quand il m'a visé de son arme à feu, puis l'a frappé au torse. L'homme a été déséquilibré et s'est cogné le crâne en tombant en arrière. Puis il m'a fait une clé de bras et m'a fait chuter avant de m'attacher. Et je savais que vous étiez modeste, et ceci est la preuve qu'être modeste signifie modifier la réalité. Vous n'êtes pas censé faire ça quand vous répondez à un interrogatoire.

\- Il n'a pas tort, pour le coup, acquiesce Lestrade sans avoir l'air d'en vouloir au blond, cependant. Et… excusez-moi de la question mais… Enfin, vous êtes un civil, comment vous avez pu faire… ça ? C'est pas une critique, hein. On a besoin de Sherlock, et visiblement vous lui avez sauvé la vie. Je vous suis assez redevable. Mais je me demande juste-

\- Lestrade, ouvrez les yeux, bon sang ! Ancien professeur de sport de combat, ça crève les yeux !

\- C'est ça, approuve John.

\- Ok. Bon, en tout cas, bien joué, le coup de l'article, Sherlock. Heureusement que tu avais Riley sous la main et qu'elle t'était redevable. »

Silence, soudain.

 _Lourd_ silence.

John fronce les sourcils, puis en lève un, _haut_ , en fixant le type toujours à genoux – et, chemise violette mouillée trop cintrée ou non, ce n'est certainement pas pour mater qu'il le fusille du regard en cet instant.

« _Vous_ êtes à l'origine de cet article ? _Vous_ avez demandé à cette journaliste de m'interroger ?

\- … Vous étiez l'appât idéal. Je vous l'ai dit, commerçant, fermant tard pendant les week-end, physiquement proche des autres...

\- _Gay, quarantenaire…_ C'est vous qui avez dit à cette femme de falsifier des données pour que le type me trouve _exactement_ dans ses critères.

\- Vous êtes gay, John.

\- Absolument pas.

\- Bi, alors. C'est évident qu-

\- Merde, c'est pas ça, la question ! Vous m'avez transformé en appât pour tueur en série !

\- J'étais là pour assurer vos arrières, il ne pouvait rien vous arriver.

\- J'ai une caméra de surveillance, si vous voulez qu'on regarde les bandes et que vous voyiez comme vous avez bien assuré mes arrières ! Oh, reprend plus calmement John et se tournant vers Lestrade, dans une prise de conscience assez bienvenue. _J'ai_ une caméra de surveillance, j'imagine que ça peut vraiment vous être utile, en fait.

\- Ça serait pas de refus, si on peut y voir comment vous avez immobilisé Holmes, balance une des agents, occupée à superviser le travail des autres.

\- Grâce à ce plan, on a mis la main sur ce type. Ça valait le coup de vous utiliser, non ? élude Sherlock après avoir levé les yeux au ciel.

\- M'utiliser, ok. Mais vous auriez pu me prévenir ! Je m'y serais attendu, je vous aurais aidé, et mon magasin ne serait pas dans cet état. »

John se sent un tout petit peu énervé. Il lance un regard peu amène à Lestrade.

« J'ai l'impression que lui – il pointe son pouce vers Sherlock, toujours sur ses genoux – n'en a pas grand-chose à faire des lois. Mais _vous_ êtes flic, vous avez vraiment autorisé ça ?

\- Parce que vous croyez qu'il demande mon autorisation, avant de faire quelque chose ? Je le subis, ce type. Je ne le laisserais pas intervenir dans mes enquêtes si je n'étais pas désespéré, aussi, euh, sympathique qu'il puisse être par ailleurs. »

John ressent un vif élan de sympathie pour le policier, soudain.

« Et, je vous en prie, John, s'insurge le détective. Ce n'était quand même pas la mort, et cet article vous a-

\- _Vous_ , je ne vous parle pas. Et, en raison de votre responsabilité dans cet article, j'allonge d'encore dix minutes votre peine : les rubans dorés restent en place.

\- Mais je-

\- Plus un mot, ou je cache définitivement les ciseaux. »

John a le doigt tendu et le regard menaçant. Sherlock ouvre la bouche, hésite, puis se ravise apparemment et hausse le menton en détournant le visage. _Et il boude, maintenant. Okay,_ _je ne devrais pas trouver ça adorable._

John revient cependant au policier devant lui. Lequel l'observe avec ce qui ressemble à une admiration sans borne.

« Vous… l'avez fait taire. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour vous avoir sur les scènes de crime où je dois le faire intervenir... »

John sourit. Il n'est pas sûr de savoir pourquoi. Il ne devrait pas se sentir globalement _plutôt_ satisfait de cette fin de soirée. Sérieusement, il est près de minuit, au final, une ambulance vient de partir avec le type inconscient et son magasin ressemble toujours à un champ de bataille, mais il y a quelque chose de foncièrement plaisant à la situation.

Lestrade et lui règlent les derniers détails, puis John, magnanime, finit par se pencher derrière Sherlock pour découper les rubans.

« Vous me paierez ça, gronde Sherlock tout bas, de sorte que seul le fleuriste l'entend, alors qu'il insère les lames entre ses poignets.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, lui répond John en chuchotant, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je suis sérieux. Ils vont me rappeler ça pour l'éternité.

\- Considérons que nous sommes quittes, alors. »

Les liens sont coupés, Sherlock se relève et se retourne pour le scanner de son regard trop bleu et trop clair, l'air d'essayer de lire à travers la peau de son visage.

« Pourquoi faire ? Envisagez-vous qu'on se revoie, monsieur Watson ? »

Excellente question. Des fois, John se dit que les types qui lui plaisent sont globalement hors de sa portée. Plus jeunes, plus beaux, plus intrigants qu'il ne l'a jamais été et ne le sera jamais. Des fois, ça suffit à le décourager et à ce qu'il ne tente même pas sa chance. Ce soir, il a vraisemblablement empêché un homme de tirer sur _ce_ type qui lui plaît, il a vu sa boutique adorée être retournée en l'espace de quelques secondes, et, à vrai dire, il lui semble que la vie est potentiellement trop courte pour risquer de passer à côté d'occasions en or. En violet, noir, ivoire et entourées de lambeaux de rubans dorés, plus exactement.

« Eh bien, j'allais vous proposer qu'on aille boire un verre, en fait. Pas forcément ce soir, j'imagine que vous avez à faire avec vos collègues. Mais à l'occas-

\- Ce ne sont pas mes collègues. Et ils n'ont pas besoin de moi.

\- Ok. Parfait. »

Lestrade les regarde avec insistance et, même s'ils ont gardé une voix plutôt basse, John n'est plus exactement à quelques centimètres de l'oreille du brun et il est fort possible qu'ils aient été entendus. Et, honnêtement, John n'en a rien à foutre. Enfin, si. Vraisemblablement, il a à présent un Sherlock Holmes à foutre. Mais là n'est pas la question.

John salue Lestrade, quand ce dernier s'est assuré d'avoir bien posé toutes les questions qu'il avait à poser. Les flics s'en vont avec lui, et Sherlock et John restent seul dans la boutique.

« Hum… commence John en enlevant son tablier et en observant ses fringues de boulot en dessous. Je ne suis pas _exactement_ habillé pour une soirée décontractée mais… j'imagine que pour un verre, je vais survivre.

\- Vous m'avez vu ? demande le brun.

\- Certes, la chemise et le pantalon de costume, c'est pas tellement décontract' non plus.

\- Quoi ? Non, ça c'est ma façon habituelle de m'habiller. Je parlais du tissu mouillé et des trous à cause de vos roses. Vous êtes au courant qu'il existe des espèces hybrides sans épines ? Vous devriez essayer, je pense. »

John se marre. Et quand il regarde la chemise mouillée, il lui semble qu'il doit faire tous les efforts du monde pour relever les yeux vers ceux de son interlocuteur. Lesquels le transpercent. Incandescents dans leur bleu polaire.

« Sinon, j'habite juste à côté, j'ai des verres, j'ai très certainement de quoi les remplir. J'ai aussi des fringues sèches à vous prêter. J'imagine qu'on trouvera quelque chose qui vous ira à peu près, en longueur – peut-être pas un pantalon, mais au moins un pull, ou quelque chose. »

 _Ou rien_. _Rien, ça serait bien._

Sherlock acquiesce avec un sourire fin, et John se sent définitivement immensément satisfait de sa soirée. Ce qui est très satisfaisant, aussi, c'est qu'il est certain que Sherlock Holmes n'est pas du genre à déclarer « Je viens pour des fleurs » quand il arrive chez un fleuriste. Il a plutôt l'air du genre à dire des choses intéressantes, _intelligentes_. C'est assez inestimable. Alors il ose tenter sa chance.

« Et si vous vouliez bien m'aider à ranger mon magasin, demain, on pourrait dire qu'on est _vraiment_ quittes. »

A nouveau, Sherlock l'observe en plissant les yeux, interdit :

« Vous ne parlez donc pas d'une simple nuit avant de se dire au revoir et de partir chacun de son côté.

\- Pas de pression, corrige John en levant ses deux mains et en se demandant s'il ne vient pas de faire fuir son plan cul du soir, et bordel, ce serait très triste. C'est juste une proposition. Le verre chez moi tient toujours, quoi que vous… quoi que _tu_ décides pour demain. »

Sherlock le dévisage encore plusieurs secondes en silence, comme s'il attendait le moment où John dira « Mais non, c'est une blague ! » Sauf que John ne comprend pas vraiment ce qui pourrait être une blague dans ce qu'il a dit.

« Il n'y a pas de problème, finit par répondre Sherlock. Je serais plutôt flatté, à vrai dire – et John se retient de lever un sourcil parce que, des deux, il lui semble que c'est plutôt lui qui devrait se sentir flatté dans l'histoire. Je suis juste… surpris que vous vouliez passer du temps avec moi alors que nous avons eu vingt minutes déjà pour discuter seul à seul et que je vous ai déduit dans cet intermède. C'est plutôt… inhabituel.

\- Tu n'as rien dit de faux. En gros. C'était même plutôt impressionnant. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais mal prendre tes... euh... déductions : ce sont des _faits_. »

S'il restait la moindre trace d'hésitation dans l'organisme de Sherlock, elle semble venir de s'évaporer. De prudent, il devient prolixe :

« Fantastique. A vrai dire, je ne suis pas sûr d'être réellement ce qu'on pourrait appeler « efficace » dans une activité de ménage et de rangement… par contre, je peux dire à mon frère de réparer mes bêtises – il semble avoir fait de ça sa profession à plein temps – et ses agents remettront votre-

\- _Ta_ , corrige John.

\- … _ta_ boutique en ordre. Si _tu_ es d'accord.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu passeras la journée de demain chez moi ?

\- … C'est une possibilité qui mérite d'être contemplée.

\- Parfait. »

Le sourire de John est immense, et il ne le réduit un peu que parce qu'il a attrapé la nuque de Sherlock pour lui faire baisser la tête, et que les lèvres du brun sont sur les siennes. Ce qui est bien, c'est aussi que Sherlock n'a pas l'air d'être du genre à tourner autour du pot. Alors le brun ne s'offusque absolument pas de son initiative. Et quand John éteint les lumières puis sort, bloque les portes automatiques et ferme le rideau de fer, Sherlock l'attend sur le trottoir, puis le suit, aussi fébrile que lui. Alors John songe que son dimanche, qui a commencé il y a quelques minutes d'après l'horloge de son portable, va être très, _très_ satisfaisant.

.

FIN

* * *

 **.**

 **J'espère que ça t'a plu, ma Flo'w chérie !**

 **Et aux autres aussi :)**

 **Plein de bisous et de cookies, sortez couverts, il fait froid.**

Nauss


End file.
